elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Nerevar am Roten Berg
|Morrowind = }} Nerevar am Roten Berg ist ein Buch in und . Fundorte Dragonborn * Morrowind * Inhalt Nerevar am Roten Berg Auszüge sind der [[Apographa] entnommen, den verbotenen Schriften des Tempeltribunals. Es handelt sich dabei um die Aufzeichnungen eines Lehrmeisters über eine Erzählung, die von den Bewohnern Aschlands überliefert ist und die von der Schlacht am Roten Berg und den nachfolgenden Ereignissen berichtet. Die Aschländer verbinden diese Geschichte mit den Erzählungen von Alandro Sul, einem Schildknappen von Nerevar, der nach dem Tod Nerevars und während des Aufstiegs des Tribunals bei den Aschländern lebte. Es gibt viele verschiedene Versionen dieser Geschichte, die grundsätzlichen Elemente sind jedoch immer dieselben. Die Ermordung Nerevars, das tragische Ende von Dagoth Ur und die gottlose Quelle der göttlichen Macht des Tribunals werden in der Tempeldoktrin als ignoranter Aberglaube der Aschländer abgelehnt und sind unter den zivilisierten Dunmer nie wirklich bekannt gemacht worden.] Resdayn, das heutige Morrowind, war zwischen zwei sehr verschiedenen Arten von Mer umstritten: den Chimern, die die Daedra verehrten, und den Dwemern, die gotteslästerliche und geheime Mächte anbeteten. Die beiden Völker befanden sich ständig im Krieg miteinander, und zwar so lange, bis ihre Gebiete von einem jungen, vitalen und sehr aggressiven unbekannten Volk überfallen wurden: den Nord. Zwei Helden, einer aus den Reihen der Chimer, der andere ein Dwemer - Indoril Nerevar und der Zwergenork Dumac - sorgten dafür, dass ihre Stämme sich miteinander verbündeten und die unbekannten Eindringlinge vertrieben. Diese beiden Helden bemühten sich danach, den neu entstandenen Frieden unter ihren Völkern zu halten, obwohl ihre Räte davon ausgingen, dass dieser Zustand nicht lange anhalten werde oder, schlimmer noch, dies auch gar nicht sollte. Nerevars Königin und seine Generäle, Almalexia, Sotha Sil und Vivec, rieten ihm, Resdayn für sich allein zu beanspruchen. Nerevar wollte aber nicht darauf hören, denn er war Dumac in Freundschaft verbunden. Der Friede würde halten. Bis Dagoth Ur kam. Das Haus Dagoth hatte das Geheimnis der gotteslästerlichen und geheimen Kräfte der Dwemer entdeckt: das legendäre Herz von Lorkhan, das das Volk Dumacs dazu verwendet hatte, sich unsterblich zu machen und außerhalb der von den Göttern aufgestellten Regeln zu leben. Tatsächlich war einer der Hohepriester, Kagrenac, bereits dabei, einen neuen Gott zu schaffen, so dass die Dwemer Resdayn für sich allen beanspruchen konnten. Das Tribunal flehte Nerevar noch einmal darum an, die Zwerge zu bekämpfen. Nerevar war besorgt. Er ging zu Dumac, seinem alten Freund, und fragte ihn, ob das, was Dagoth Ur erzählte, der Wahrheit entspräche. Aber Kagrenac und die Hohepriester der Dwemer hatten ihren neuen Gott vor ihrem König geheim gehalten und sowohl Dumac wie auch die Dwemer wussten nichts von diesen bösen Machenschaften. Nerevar machte sich große Sorgen und pilgerte nach Holamayan, den heiligen Tempel von Azura, wo ihm bestätigt wurde, dass alles, was Dagoth Ur erzählt hatte, sich wirklich und wahrhaftig so zugetragen hatte und dass der neue Gott der Dwemer zerstört werden müsse, nicht nur um Resdayn, sondern um die ganze Welt zu retten. Als Nerevar zurückkehrte und seinem Tribunal erzählte, was die Göttin ihm berichtet hatte, fühlten sich die Generäle bestätigt und rieten ihm wiederum zum Kampf. Es gebe Gründe, warum die Dwemer und die Chimer sich immer schon gehasst hätten. Schließlich kehrte Nerevar, verärgert darüber, dass sein Freund Dumac ihn belogen hatte, nach Vvardenfell zurück. Diesmal kam der König der Chimer in voller Kriegsausrüstung und als er seinem Gastgeber gegenüberstand, wandte er sich in einem sehr unfreundlichen Ton an Dumac, den Zwergenork, König des Roten Berges. 'Ihr müsst Eure Anbetung des Herzens von Lorkhan aufgeben oder ich werde unsere Freundschaft und die Taten, die wir in ihrem Namen verrichtet haben, vergessen. Dumac, der immer noch nichts von Kagrenacs neuem Gott wusste, entgegnete stolz und sich wie immer schützend vor seine Leute stellend: 'Wir werden nicht aufgeben, was seit Jahren unsere Überzeugung ist, genauso wie auch die Chimer ihre Verbindung zu den Fürsten und Fürstinnen im Reich des Vergessens nicht aufgeben werden. Und dass Ihr bereits gerüstet hierher kommt und alle Regeln der Gastlichkeit mit Hohn straft, zeigt nur, dass Ihr unsere Freundschaft bereits vergessen habt. Ergebt Euch, bester Nerevar, oder ich schwöre bei den fünfzehn und einem goldenen Tönen, dass ich Euch und all Eure Leute vernichten werde. Und so kam es zum Krieg zwischen den Chimern und den Dwemern. Die Dwemer waren in ihrer Festung im Roten Berg gut geschützt, aber der Mut und die Entschlossenheit von Nerevars Königin und Generälen trieb die meisten Armeen Dumacs ins Feld und hielt sie dort, so dass Nerevar und Dagoth Ur sich auf geheime Weise Zugang zur Kammer der Herzen verschaffen konnten. Dort traf Nerevar mit Dumac, dem König der Zwerge, zusammen und beide stürzten, nachdem sie sich tapfer gewehrt hatten, schwer verwundet nieder. Dagoth Ur erschlug Kagrenac und nahm die Werkzeuge an sich, die die Dwemer verwendet hatten, um die Macht des Herzens anzuzapfen. Er ging zu seinem sterbenden Fürsten Nerevar und fragte ihn, wie er mit diesen Werkzeugen verfahren solle. Und Nerevar rief Azura an und sie zeigte ihnen, wie sie die Werkzeuge verwenden müssten, um die Kraft des Herzens vom Volk der Dwemer zu trennen. Auf dem Schlachtfeld konnten das Tribunal und dessen Armeen beobachten, wie um sie herum alle Dwemer sich zu Staub verwandelten und ihre gestohlene Unsterblichkeit damit nichtig wurde. Zurück im Roten Berg wies Nerevar Dagoth Ur an, die Werkzeuge und die Kammer der Herzen bis zu seiner Rückkehr zu bewachen. Dagoth Ur entgegnete: 'Sollten wir diese Werkzeuge nicht lieber sofort zerstören, damit sie nie wieder zu bösen Zwecken eingesetzt werden können?'. Nerevar war jedoch ob seiner Wunden und seiner Trauer (da er sich Dumac und dem Volk der Dwemer immer noch verbunden fühlte) verwirrt, und so lief er hinaus auf die Felder am Fuße des Roten Berges, um sich mit seiner Königin und seinen Generälen zu beraten, die diese Schlacht vorhergesehen hatten, und deren Rat er nie wieder ignorieren würde. Ich werde das Tribunal fragen, was wir mit ihnen machen sollen, denn sie haben in der Vergangenheit Weisheit bewiesen, die ich nicht hatte. Bleibt hier, bis ich zurückkehre, mein treuer Dagoth Ur. Dann berichtete Nerevar seiner Königin und den Generälen davon, was sich unter dem Roten Berg zugetragen hatte und wie die Dwemer die seltsamen Werkzeuge verwendet hatten, um ihr Volk unsterblich zu machen. Er sprach auch von den wunderlichen Kräften des Herzens von Lorkhan. Das Tribunal entschied, dass die Chimer lernen sollten, wie diese Kräfte zu nutzen seien, damit Nerevar Resdayn und die Welt für sein Volk beanspruchen könne. Nerevar hatte dies nicht erwartet und war damit nicht einverstanden, also rief er die Königin und die Generäle dazu auf, Azura um Rat zu fragen. Die Mitglieder des Tribunals waren jedoch genauso gierig geworden wie Kagrenac. Nachdem sie von der Macht des Herzens gehört hatten, begehrten auch sie diese. Sie veranstalteten ein Ritual, geradeso, als würden sie Azura anrufen, um Nerevars Wunsch nachzukommen. Aber Almalexia verwendete vergiftete Kerzen, Sotha Sil vergiftete Gewänder und Vivec vergiftete Bittgebete. Nerevar wurde umgebracht. Daraufhin erschien Azura und verfluchte die Mitglieder des Tribunals ob ihrer widerwärtigen Tat. Sie rief ihnen zu, dass sie alles in ihrer Macht Stehende tun würde, um Nerevar zurückzurufen und die Dinge wieder ins Lot zu bringen. Das Tribunal lachte sie jedoch nur aus und entgegnete, dass sie sich nun bald selbst in Götter verwandeln würden und das Volk der Chimer die alten Gebete vergessen werde. Und Azura wusste, dass dem so war und dass es lange dauern würde, bis ihre Kraft Nerevar würde zurückrufen können. 'Was Ihr hier heute getan habt, war schlimmer als alles, was ihr bisher getan habt, und ihr werdet es später noch bitterlich bereuen, denn das Leben der Götter ist nicht das, was die Sterblichen vermuten, und Dinge, die Euch Sterblichen einige Jahre lang wichtig erscheinen mögen, lasten auf den Göttern eine ganze Ewigkeit lang.' Und damit sie immer an ihre bösen Taten erinnert werden sollten, verwandelte Azura die Chimer in Dunmer und ihre Haut wurde aschfarben und in ihren Augen glühte das Feuer. 'Diese Narben sollen Euch für immer an Euer wahres Selbst erinnern, die Ihr Euch wie Leichenfledderer an dem Edelmut, der Tapferkeit und dem Vertrauen Eures Königs gelabt habt.' Und dann begab sich das Tribunal in den Roten Berg und traf dort Dagoth Ur. Dagoth Ur sah, was geschehen war, denn auch seine Haut hatte sich verwandelt, und er versuchte vergeblich, den Tod von Nerevar zu sühnen. Er wurde vertrieben und man hielt ihn für tot. Das Tribunal fand die Werkzeuge, die er bewacht hatte, und nachdem es sich die Methoden Kagrenacs zu Eigen gemacht hatte, verwandelten sie sich alle in Götter. Tausende von Jahren nach ihrer Apotheose werden die Mitglieder des Tribunals noch immer als die Götter von Morrowind verehrt. An die, die das Volk vorher angebetet hatte, erinnern sich nur noch die wenigsten. Die Ermordung Nerevars ist ihnen noch weit weniger bekannt. Seine Königin und seine Generäle fürchten allerdings noch immer seine Rückkehr, denn die Worte von Azura klingen lange nach und sie können die Narben ihres Fluches jeden Tag in den Gesichtern ihres Volkes sehen. en:Nerevar at Red Mountain es:Nerevar en la Montaña Roja ru:Неревар у Красной горы Kategorie:Dragonborn: Bücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Bücher